


Rocinante R&R

by buttersky



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: M/M, season1ep5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttersky/pseuds/buttersky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amos feels terrible when Naomi tells him  the truth about who logged the call for help. He's mad with rage, but when he sees Jim's face plastered all over Ceres station other emotions prevail. He gathers all his courage to talk to the man, maybe even forgive him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocinante R&R

Jim slumped down on one of the bunk beds. A smile appeared on his face. _Coffee_ , he'd found real coffee. The smile only lasted briefly, he was screwed.  
He wasn't going to be able to get the much needed rest he came down for. _The Canterbury gone, his career gone, his life, gone._  
His eyes travelled the miserable quarters he was in, somehow getting stuck on the door. The space was much nicer than anything he had on the canterburry, but lately everything in his life looked miserable. Except for the man entering trhough the door he was staring at. "What do you want," he spit out bitterly before consciencly realizing Amos had entered. The big man just raised his hands in the air. "Hey," Amos said, "Can I have a word with you?". "Oh," Jim replied, "yeah, sure". "I'm sorry, I'm really tired and I didn't expect to see you". Amos didn't reply, he just stepped closer. Jim felt uneasy, his legs wide open his ass resting against the side of the bed head against the wall. He didn't want to become captain, but still felt Amos deserved more integrety than seeing him slouch like this. So he scooped up against the wall closing his legs in the process. Maybee he did it mostly because he felt his crotch had been in direct line of sight for Amos. It felt like minutes had lapsed and still Amos was quiet. Was he licking his lips? Jim made a face at him, making his impatience known. He rolled his eyes, "look I'm really not in the mood to talk right now, I'm feeling miserable". That elicited a response from Amos, "that's why I'm here". Jim Holden couldn't help himself he audibly snorted. "You", "Stop!", Amos interrupted, "don't be like that".  
Amos- "You think this is easy for me?"  
Amos- "We are all hurting, we all lost friends."  
Jim felt ashamed he lashed out to Amos, but he couldn't take this now.  
Jim- "I'm really not in the mood to talk Amos, if you need to rage why don't you go to Naomi!"  
Amos- "you leave her out of this"

Amos didn't know what to do, this wasn't how things went over in his head, Jim Holden being the stubborn bastard he could be.  
He felt his blood running to his head, his face red hot with anger. He took a deep calming breath and took of his shirt.

Jim- "I'm not going to fight you Burton."  
Amos with a calm voice, "I'm not here to fight."  
Amos- "I know you are a man of words."

Now it was Holden's turn to get angry.

Amos- "You are a good leader Jim."  
Amos- "What I mean is your really care about what's right and wrong and I may not like people getting on the high horse."  
Amos- "but you'll do us right, I trust you."  
Jim- "I logged that call."  
Amos- "Naomi told me."  
Amos- "She made me promise not to hurt you."  
Jim- "I am sorry."  
Amos- "It's okay I know you didn't plan this and you definitivly didn't wan't to end up as a poster boy for the belters rebellion against Earth." he offered a small shrug of laughter.  
Amos- "Look we all know the situation was going to go bad one day and I guess what I'm saying is if all this had to happen I'm glad it's with you leading us."  
Amos- "W'll figure this out, Alex, Naomi, me, you, together."

Jim was deeply amazed, he hadn't expected this. It still didn't make fully sense though. Why was he looking at the mechanic's naked torso. He had been looking at it for a while now, too afraid to look Amos in the eyes. But why was Amos naked in the first place. He felt himself being grabbed by his knees suddenly laying the way he was before only with Amos standing between his legs. "You are touching me," he responded. "It"s okay sir, I"ve got your back, now trust me on this." Jim figured out what was hapening this wasn't love, this was the mechanic offering his body to him. "You don't have to do this," Amos said. The mechanic grinned, "maybe I get off on it." Jim was fascinated by his big muscles. Amos put up a show for him. It started with the usual, flexing arms showing off. Nothing Jim hadn't seen a dozen times, males showing off their muscle. Things progressed Amos was now rubbing his pecs and pinching his nipples occasionly one hand sliding deeper over his abs. Did Jim want to touch? He felt really relaxed now. He wasn't horny, but the horny fucker in front of him looked like having a good time. He wanted to join in on the action, mind leading to Amos dick. It showed through his pants. Amos opened his fly revealing the obscene boner straining against his undies. "Touch it." Jim grabbed his cock, it was easy rubbing it through the fabric. He had rubbed his own cock countless times. Amos slipped his hand under his undies grabbing his balls. "Keep stroking it." Amos made soft moans. "Take it off," Jim said. He had Amos dick pointing at his face but he didn't care. "Lean in," he said to Amos. Amos hanged from the bed above thrusting into Jim's hand. Jim almost had his cock were his own would be. "Yeah, yeah," he moaned with Amos. The larger dick in his hand in the familiar position, unexpectedly enjoyable. "I'm gonna cum," the mechanic announced. He shot all over Jim's shirt, who timed it just right giving his cock a pump with each squirt. Jim felt his own arrousel and opened his pants. He didn't expect Amos to lower down, with just a nod his lips were involing his shaft. Tongue sliding over the tip. The man was clearly an expert moaning when Jim started gently thrusting down his throat. Jim was breathing heavy with increasing intensity signaling his orgasm. To his surprise Amos lapped it all up. "Thanks," he said, "I needed that." Amos grinned as gave Jim's balls a tuck, "I know" he said leaving Jim alone.  
Jim should've gotten rid of his cum stained shirt. But couldn't bring himself to care moving more comfortable on the bed falling asleep.


End file.
